Once A Titan
by InuYasha40
Summary: A Teen Titans Storyplay! The frist of five stories, if Anyone out there likes this one! Robin was the leader of group of Rock band group of Teen Titans! Once a few years back, now Hes trying to reform the Titans! But Nothings every that easy! Please all R


Once a Titan, Always a Titan!

(A young Girl walks out into the middle of the stage, spotlight on Her.)

Terra: " Hey, Everyone! Whats Shaking? Im "Terra!" And Ill be telling this story."

"Now, Some of You out there, may know all about the Teen Titans. The teen age Superhero Group that is one of the Hottest Cartoons out there! But before "The Titans" were a cartoon, They were a Ground breaking New Comic book! And a group of college students also had a Garage Band that was based on The Titans. They were Big, about 15 years ago!"

Terra: "Believe it on not! These "Titans" not only got a lot of gigs on and around campus. They also stopped a Riot! And Helped save A lot of Kids! Just like There Name sake! But two weeks after that They stopped the riot, They broke up! But now We could Really Use some Real "Teen Titans" again during these dark times! Even if all They can Do is Sing..,"

"This is Their story!"

Terra: " Just like in the Cartoon, We know today. There were Five "Teen Titans"

"First There was "Robin" aka Dick Roberts He was the founder and the Leader of the Group. He did Lead vocals and He was also lead Guitar and wrote all Their songs.

Next was "Cyborg" aka Keith Dial He did Keyboards and had a really cool Techno sound. And He was Dicks best friend.

Next was The sexy "StarFire" aka Titanya Romans Bass, and vocals. She was from Russia, and was a lot like a Girl from another world.

The other Girl the Dark and Shadowy "Raven" aka Natily Berg Goth drummer, who read a lot and had a biting Wit!( It was roomed that "Robin and Raven" were an item, but only behide close doors. And When the Group broke up so did They!)

And the clown of the Group "Beast Boy"aka Eric Chung He played the tambourine.(He was Funny and some say He was the real "Heart" of the "Titans"!)

Terra: " Now with The "Teen Titans" becoming Hot again or Maybe just because Things are Kinda dark these Days.. The now thirty seven year old "Robin" decided to try and re form "The Teen Titans!"

(A Man walks on stage and up to Terra, and greets Her.)

Terra: Hey, "Robin"!

Robin: "Hello, Terra!"

(They touch firsts, and smile.)

Terra: "This is Dick Roberts aka "Robin!"

Robin: ' Hi.."

Terra: "So, "Robin" Why are You going to try and "get Your Band back together?"

Robin: "Well, I really think it's long since time, I tried! And with the Cartoon.

Terra: "And Because some of Your Band's old songs are turning up in a few clubs, mixed with a new Goth Rock sound?"

Robin: "Yeah, that too! Some how the copy write on those three songs seemed to have disappeared! My old Friend Keith helped copy write Them in the first place, Maybe He'll know what's going on? Anyway, I think I know where Keith may hang out.."

Terra: "You go! Ill fill Them in!"

Robin: "Thanks, Terra.. See Ya.."

(Robin exits stage right.)

Terra: "Bye-Bye" (She waves) "Is He in for some Nasty surprises!" "But I don't want get ahead of Myself, here." Robin was Always into playing "The Hero!" He loved comics growing up, Guess who His Fave was?" (She grins.)

He hung out at the local comic book store all the time, He even worked there. When He was old enough, The Owner also was a part-time boxing teacher at the Ymca. He trained Robin, to fight. Which He did, but only to protect other Kids from bullies. He was a Comic geek who could fight! He even joined the Big Brother program, and He worked His way through School and He started a volunteer Teen Help line in High School. He was a Real "Teen Titan!" He went to Sci-Fi and Comic Conventions as "Robin". That's Where He met Keith! Who was another "Titan Freak", And He was dressed as Cyborg! He had a super high IQ. A REAL computer Wiz.

They became fast Friends, and found They went to the same college. And Both were learning to play music! Together They decided to form a Rock Band based on the "Teen Titans!"

Terra: " They first thing They did was go on line, Surprise! Cyborg was a Master web surfer! They searched for other "Titan Freaks" who wanted to be an a Band. It took Two months, But They found the others.." Once They other Teen Titans all met up, they started role-playing a quick "T&T (Teen Titans not D&D.) game.

So, There They were in the Lobby of the High-rise. When suddenly a loud crowd of Frat Guys came running in cheering and yelling carring a young thin a scared Freshman. He started yelling for Help! One of the larger Frat Brothers punched Him, knocking the Wind out of the poor guy. The others shoved Him in the elevator. They all were laughing! The Leader took a quick Bow. "Just a Joke! Nothing to worry about!" He got in and They all left. No one thought anything of it. But Robin caught the Kid's eye, He saw The Fear was Real! "Titans! Listen, I've been boxing for five years now. And Trust Me! That was a Real Punch!" " Hazing is against the Law!" Said StarFire. " We gotta Help that Guy,Dude!" Said Beast Boy. Raven was already at the elvaders. " Both of them have stopped.." She said in a cool voice. "They could be either on the 20th or 31st floor!" "Which one?" Demanded Cyborg "Alright! We slip up! Raven and I will take the 20th Floor!Cy, You and StarFire and Beast Boy take the 31st! Well meet back here in ten minutes, If You don't find Them You take all the odd number floors and Well that the Evens!" The Teen Titans working as a Team, Did Find the Frat Guying planning to hang the freshman out the window of the 27th floor! They called The Campus Cops and The Kid was saved! They were Real Heroes! They still had to learn to play music. But That's How They became Philadelphia's own "Teen Titans!"

But right now, I think It might be more interesting if You catch up with Keith! Ill See Ya, later!"

(Terra waves and walks off stage. Stage goes dark.)

(Stage lights up Keith is sitting at a table on stage, drinking a cup of coffee.)

(A sexy Goth Girl enters stage right, goes over to Keith. And sits at the table.)

Girl: "Hey, Dial.. You got what I need?

Keith: "Rose! Good to see Ya, But You can't stay! Dicks on His way over."

Girl: "First, The name is "DeathRose!"And Lets Not forget, You work for Me!"

(She smiles darkly.)

DeathRose: "Im paying You to get all Your old Bands songs, So You got Them or What!"

Keith: "You know I sold You the three I had. I even hacked away all Dicks copy write to those Three. But He's got all the others!"

DeathRose: "Then get them! After I mix them with My Sound, They'll make Me Big! Really Big! Trust Me, Nobody's gonna Screw that up! Got it!"

Keith: " I know.. But He wants to get the Band back together.."

DeathRose: "Awww! That's Sweet! Old Robbie wants to make a come back!"

(She laughs. When She stops laughing. She get quite. Thinking.)

Keith: "You don't get it! He won't just hand them over, when He's planning to start the Band again! He's already heard Your visions of Our songs, that's the whole point to Him coming here, He thinks some fishy going on! He might be a "Boy scout" But He's not that Dumb."

Keith: " The Old Guys are way gone. I can't find Them! That's what I was gonna tell Him. Look, DeathRose.. I ve tried to find Them. But They aren't coming back!"

DeathRose: "If You can find the old aging Titans, Find Him some New Titan Geeks to play with! That way He might even write some new songs, for Us to rip off! Sometimes I think You fried Your Brains! Anyway, Help Him! Don't BLOW IT! And You weed's free for Life! F it up, and Die!"

(She gets up blows Him a kiss. And walks off stage. Stage right)

(Dick walks on stage left, sees Keith and sits down at the table.)

Keith: "Hey, Dick! Or should I say "Robin the Man Wonder!"

Dick: "Hey, "CY"! " Funny, Real Funny.." " Thanks for meeting Me! Did You give any thought to helping Me reform "The Teen Titans"?"

(Dick sits down.)

Keith: "Hmmmmm… Well, it's been awhile, since I'd even played Myself... And after You called I tried to track down the others."

Dick: "Well, Did You talk to Them! Did You talk to "Raven!" Did You ask about Our songs?"

Keith: "Chill out.. Yeah, I tried to find Them. I struck out! Sorry, My Friend. The only info I have is what You already know. You know "Star" went home to Russia, She sent Me e-mails once or twice a year. But I haven't heard from Her in two Years. B.B. got married and moved to L.A. And as for "Raven"…."

Dick: "Yeah, I know. I was the last to see Her.. Many Years ago, When She dumped Me..

Keith: "And She moved away.." "I tried. But I couldn't find Her." "But I know, She wouldn't have sold Your songs!"

Dick: "No, She wouldn't.. Even thought, She could.. No.. I still Trust in Her! And in the Others! But How could My copy write run out?"

Keith: "Im Sorry... "I really Don't know? I guess, it just plain ran out. I didn't even think about renewing it. Sorry, Dog!" " You want to renew the others? If You give Me Your Song book files, Ill take care of it online!"

Dick: "Thanks, Keith. But Don't Worry! I renewed Them Myself last week! So, Don't worry about the other songs!"

Keith: "Oh…Good.." (He looks worried.) "Why Don't We find some New Titans?"

Dick: "New Titans? I don't know?"

Keith: "Trust Me, Robin! We found True Blue Titans then, And We can do it again!" "You want to make music as The Teen Titans, right? Then Lets Do it!" "Besides, We have to update Our outfits, anyway."

Dick: "I guess so.."

Keith: "Aren't You glad You don't have to wear those little green shorts and pixie boots, now! I even know Someone who can suit Us up as The New Teen Titans!" " Trust Me! You still working at the shop?"

Dick: (Frowning.) "I thought Beast Boy was suppose to do the Bad jokes!"

Dick: " Yeah,part-time. Come to think about it.(Dick checks His watch.) I better get back! Thanks! Cy! This will be just like Old times, I hope.. See Ya!"

Keith: "Take it light!"

(Dick gets up rushes off stage, stage left.)

(Keith takes out a cell phone.)

Keith: "It's Me. Yeah! He went for it! Well have new songs very soon! Bye.."

(Stage gose dark.)

(Stage lights up, a table is set up. Terra walks on stage, and stands off to the left of the table. Robin and Cyborg now in Their outfits are sitting at the table.)

Terra: "After seeing many wanna be "Titans", Robin and Cy are beginning to lose hope!"

Robin: "I don't know about this Cy, maybe..?"

Cyborg: "Come on, We can't give up that easily! Next!"

Cyborg: "Terry Waters, 22 Bass player."

(A sexy Girl walks on stage, dressed as StarFire.)

Terry : " Hi! Im Terry Waters, 22 years old. I been playing for five years! I always loved The Teen Titans! I've have a rather large comic collection, almost as large as My Anime Collection! I Just Really LOVE the Animated version! Since I've been playing "StarFire" I've won just about every Masquerade I've entered! She's very Lum-like, But She's Got a lot of Depth to Her.. I've been playing Her online and Larps Whenever I can!" " I think this is Wonderful idea, to form a Band! Now, Ill show You My real self!"

StarFire: "Hello, New Friends! I am StarFire! I am Soo Pleased to be here! I look forward to being on the Team!"

(Both Robin and Cy seem surprised!)

Robin: "Great! Very…StarFire!"

Cy: "BooYa! Can You play?

StarFire: "Yes! I am very skilled at playing the Jamms and the rock of stone! (She smiles sweetly.)

Robin: "Ah, Star? Where is Your Bass?"

StarFire: "I seem to have forgotten to bring it, I am Sorry! I will quickly fetch it and return!" (She starts to leave.)

Robin: "No! Its alright! You're the best "StarFire!" Weve seen! I vote "Yes!"

Cyborg: "You got My vote too, Star! You're In!"

(StarFire jumps up and down and claps happily, She runs over to Robin and Cy and Hugs Them!)

StarFire: "Oh Thank You! Thank You! New Friends!"

Robin & Cy: "And Thank You, Star!"

(She stands there beaming.)

Robin: "You're Great! (He hands Her a card.) Meet Us at this store at six tonight, and Star? Bring You bass ok?"

(She takes the card.)

StarFire: Do Not Worry, Robin! I shall be there with out fail! (Hee-Hee) "I will See You both there!"

(She leaves the stage.)

Cy: "And You wanted to Give up,huh?"

Robin: "Alright, alright! We got Lucky! Now if We could only find two more Titans!"

Terra: "Two Hours later.."

Cy: "Next!"

Cy: "Pat Mathews 24 tam brine player."

(A young man dressed as Beast Boy walks on stage.)

Pat: " Hey, Im Pat Matthews! I can play the tam brine, cow bell, and maracas! I've always like the Real Changeling Gar Logan, Im Loved By the Ladies! Now, He's back to being Beast Boy! The Amer-Anime style is really Great! IVE a Beast Boy shine, for the Greatest member of the Teen Titans! I think it sucks! He lost Terra in the comics and in the toon,too! I really like the Freedom of Being Beast Boy! I can come out of My shell, You know? Here Let Me show Ya!"

Beast Boy: "Hey Dudes! Have No Fear, The Amazing Beast Boy is Here!"

Beast Boy: " I can tell Jokes! Love The Titans! And I Don't eat Meat! I Love tofu! And I can imitate Any Animal! Dudes, Im the Master of XBOX! And The Ladies love the pointy ears!"

Robin: "He's pretty Good!"

CY: "He's got the style down."

Beast Boy: Oh, one more thing! (Imitates Beast Boy) "Pleasssssssssssssssse!"

Robin&Cy: "You're in!"

Robin: "Here You go, BB! (Hands Him a card) Meet us at the store at Six!"

Beast Boy: "You got it! Thanks! You won't be Sorry! See Ya, Dudes!"

(He runs off stage, stage right.)

Terra: "Now, comes the hardest one.. Robin always had a thing for Raven, and He Really Loves The Animated version! So, He's gunned down almost every "Raven" until.."

Cy: "Next!" "Amanda Simmons, 21 Drums."

(A young woman dressed as Raven, She walks on stage.)

Amanda: " Hi.. Im Amanda Simmons. I've been a Drummer since I could walk! I Love to read and write very Dark Poems. I never was much of a joiner, and then I started watching very Dark Anime.. One day, I started watching the Teen Titans. Raven and I were A lot alike. I start rpg-ing online as Raven, and Did a few Vampire Balls as Raven! But the rest of the Band wanted Me in something more Vampy, So We parted ways! I saw Your ad , I thought this might be for Me."( She puts up Her hood.)

Raven: " This process is pointless. I am Raven.. And I am a Titan.. Just give Me the card, so I can go.."

Cy: She looks and talks like Raven, and I say Yes! She is the Best..( Cy looks at Robin) Ok?"

(Robin stares at Her, She stares back looking annoyed)

Robin: "I agree.. Your in!"

Raven: "Super.."

Robin: "Here (hands Her the card.)

Raven: "I know.. Tonight at six.. (She turns and walks off stage.She drops a book at the edge of the stage. No one notices.)

Cy: "Very Raven-like.." (Cy smiles.)

Robin: "Cy, You know not one of Them played any music."

Cyborg: "Don't worry! They can all play, You'll see tonight! I know You, if They weren't Good Titans, the rest won't of mattered."

Robin: "Yeah, Your right! And the outfits They were wearing were Great! Alright! Ill help You clean up little."

Cy: No, Man! You go ahead to the store and set thing up for tonight."

Robin: "Are You sure?"

Cy: "Yeah! Its No Problem! I catch up with You later!"

Robin: "Thanks, Cy! And Thanks for helping Me reform the Titans!" (Robin gets up.)

Cy: "Its Cool! See Ya!"

Robin: " Bye." (Robin walks off stage left. Cy takes out His cell phone, Raven comes back on edge stage right and picks up Her book.)

Cy: "Its Me, Keith! Yeah, The Titans are reformed! I get the old songs from Robin's computer tonight! Don't Worry, He trusts Me! And Ill e-mail all the new stuff as He writes it! Ill meet You tonight at midnight! Take it Light!" (Cy hangs up the phone and gets up and walks off stage. Stage left.)

Raven: "Hmmm.. That's very enlightening.." (Raven exits stage left.)

Terra: "Looks like Cy in trouble!" Well see very soon." (Terra also exits stage left. Stage gose dark.)

( Stage lights up. Stage is set up like a comic book store. Drums, keyboards a tam brine and a bass and a Guitar are standing on stage. Robin, StarFire, Beast Boy and Raven all walk on stage. Stage right.)

Robin: "Ok, Titans. Until Cy gets here, Lets Be Our real selves and talk."

StarFire: " Sure! Not a Problem!"

Beast Boy: "I don't know about You, Dudes.. But I am being the Real Me!"

Robin: "I know, How You feel BB. But if You Guys have any questions?"

Raven: "Thanks, Ok.. Why are You doing this?" Why is it so important to You?"

Robin: "Well, that's a long story. Are You sure You all want to hear it?"

Star Fire: " Sure! I've been wondering as well?"

Beast Boy: " Yeah, Dude! Aren't You and Cy little old to be Teen Titans?"

Raven: "And Why a Rock band?"

Robin: " Alright, Well.. To start with I had a pretty rotten childhood, but then Who hasn't, right?" "My Dad made sure I knew at seven years old there was no Santa or Easter Bunny. But I always had Comic books! I always was into Being "Robin!"

"So, I was Really into the Teen Titans! Because Robin was the Leader! No Batman!" And He had Really Cool Friends, and the Titans not only took down the Bad Guys! They protected Runaways and Helped Kids in Trouble! When I was thirteen years old, I wanted to run away to Titan's Tower! To be safe! But instead I ended up at a Runaway shelter in New York! They Helped Me and My Dad. But I always believed in the ideals the Titans stood for! Even when I was old enough, to know They didn't really exist! But The comic lead Me to the Runaway Shelter and saved Me back then!"

" I started Really being moral like "Robin", and started working at this store! Became a Boxer. I protected the Comic Freaks and outsiders from the Jocks and bullies, in Jr.High. I when I started High school, I was working part- time here. And taking care of My Dad who had a stroke. I even became joined the Big Brother program! But I guess I took on too much, because I got sick. I came down with Crohns a stress disease. And I had to have operation, it took Months to get well.. I did, but I couldn't fight anymore! I still worked at the store and took care of My Dad. I had to drop out of both High school and the Big brother Program. But I Always doing The "Robin" thing whenever I could. I Really wanted to do something as Robin, but to be honest. I had no idea what? I worked hard got My GED, and won a partial Scalership to college! I started going to conventions again as Robin, Then I met Cy Keith, and Besides role-playing. We came up with the idea, to form a Teen Titans themed Rock band! To try and touch People with Our music! It must have been Fate! Because When We all got together for the first time, We saved a Freshman from a Drunken Hazing Stunt that would have killed Him! Then We all Really felt like Super Heroes for Real! Then We started Playing every gig We could get! In fact, We spent more time in Our Titans outfits... Then dressed as Normal People. I don't think Anyone Even knew Who We really were! We even did Gigs for the Big Brother/ Big Sister Program on Campus and We helped bring in a lot of Volunteers! We did Gigs for the Homeless, for the PAL Program! We even did One for the"Hands across America!" We really were Rock Super Heroes! It Really meant Something! We were helping, With Our own form of Super Powers, Our Music! Being a "Teen Titan, Meant Everything to Us!"

"It was close to the end of college, and a Drunken Fight broke out between the Frat Houses and the Jocks! It was like some sick snowball effect! Growing bigger as It moved! No one could stop it! We ran to the roof set up Fast! We Rocked! And Rocked! At first We were theme music for the Fighting! But slowly very Slowly, They stopped fighting! And started dancing! We played for Hours, and turned a Riot into a Hugh weekend Party!"

Beast Boy: "You Dudes, Save the Day! That was Awesome!"

StarFire: "It must have been Wonderful!"

Robin: "It was! One of the Greatest Days in My Life!"

Raven: "Then What happened?"

Robin: "The Beginning of the End! (Robin sighs sadly.) We were on TV, and in the Papers!" "Philly's Own "Teen Titans!" But DC Comics wasn't Happy! We were ordered to break up or else! When We were blow the radar, They didn't know or care! But There was No Way! They were going to let Us make money being "The Teen Titans!" It killed Us! We saved the Day! But lost everything We worked for! And that was that!" "One of the Dirt rags ran an interview with that Freshman We saved from Hazing. He said How We destroyed His Life! He was Blackballed from the Frat, for getting Them in Trouble! Lost His Friends, and His Girlfriend! He was blaming it all on Us! Raven took it hard! I told Her, We saved His Life! He was screaming for Help! They were so Drunk, They Could of Killed Him! If His Frat pals and Girlfriend would rather see Him Hurt or Worst, They weren't Really His Friends, anyway!" "But it Didn't matter, The Titans were finished! School was over, and She met Someone else... She was moving to New York and Live with Him..." "She told Me to Grow up! No Cared About The Teen Titans, anymore!"

Raven: "What about The songs?"

Robin: "They were mine! I wrote them and I also had the copy write on them, not that it mattered. The Teen Titans comic went through so many changes, It was Nothing like it use to be! I stopped playing music for years, and then I went to this Goth club on Halloween, and heard a version of My old songs..." "Anyway... With the Teen Titans Cartoon being so Hugh, and times being so dark right now. I though it was time... To try and Help if We can?"

StarFire: "I Really Love StarFire, and Playing music! I REALLY hope We can start Helping People like The First Teen Titans, did! I AM honored to be part of Your Team, Robin!"

Robin: "Thanks Star!" "Im Sure, We can do it again! But it's a lot work... But Its Really worth It!"

Beast Boy: "IM Into It too, Dude! Sounds Cool! The Girlies Love My sound!" "We can also do a Gig for the SPCA!"

Raven: "Im going to do My best as well... But Robin, there's something I have to tell You."

(Cyborg enters stage left.)

Cyborg: "Really Raven! Why don't You tell Us all!"

Raven: "Alright!" (Raven glares daggers at Cyborg.) "Robin, I hate to tell You this."

Robin: "Cyborg stole My songs! And He wanted to get the rest from My computer tonight!"

StarFire and Beast Boy: "What!"

Raven: "You knew?"

Cyborg: "When Did You figure it out or did Raven number two here tell You earlier?"

Robin: "Raven didn't have to Tell Me anything! Cy only You and Me had copies of those songs. You're the only One, who could make My copy write disappear!"

Cyborg: "If You knew, Why You would play along!"

Robin: "Two reasons, First. I was hoping You'd come clean on Your Own! We were Best Friends Cy! Second, I Wanted to find out Why!"

Cyborg: "Two reasons, Man! (Mimicking Robin.) "Sex and Weed! I grew up! Im not a Comic Geek anymore!"

Beast Boy: "Dude! You're a Pot Head!"

StarFire: "How could You!" "After all those Good things You did together! You Are Truly Very Bad Friend!"

Robin: "You changed, But We're still Friends Cy! If You wanted the Songs, why not ask?"

Cy: "Come on, Robbie! Those songs and being a Titan! You think it means Something! It doesn't Mean Shit! But Sex dose MAN!" "You ever Have Sex!"

Robin: "Yeah, with Someone I loved, Not Someone I had to pay!"

Cy: "High and Mighty, huh? You Never change! You still think Your some kind of Hero! Well, She Screwed You and left You!"

Robin: "Shut Up! Keith!"

Cy: "Sorrry! Truth Hurts!" "You hand over the disks, then Ill Go!"

Robin: "Whats a matter, Keith? You couldn't find them in the computer?"

Cy: "You knew! " You emailed them Somewhere!" "Where!"

Beast Boy: "Way to Go, Robin!"

StarFire: "That is wonderful, Robin!" (Then turning to face Cy.) "You have Lost, Fake Friend!"

Raven: "Great work..."

Cy: "Dumb, Man! Really Dumb!" "DeathRose!"

(DeathRose enter stage right carring a black cane, followed by two Thugs.)

DeathRose: "Right Here, Cy! HiYa! Robbie!" Meet My Friends Pain and More Pain!" (She smiles wickly.)

DeathRose: "Before You say something Dumb! Listen Up! You give Us the e-mail address and Your back up files. And We leave nice and quite. Or You go all super Hero and We Hurt Your New Friends till You do!"

(Robin looks ready to fight.)

Robin: "Cy! You're gonna let Them Do this?"

Cy: "Do what She says, and No one gets Hurt! Its Your call!"

(Robin looks at the others)

Robin: "Look, Let Them go! It is between Us!

Raven: "No! Being a Titan and Helping People with Your Songs is important! You can't just give That up! We came Here to become Teen Titans, and Im staying with You, Robin!" "They want to Fight, then Lets fight!"

StarFire: "I Agree with Raven, Im Staying!" "We may be stronger than We look!"

Beast Boy: "We're with You, Robin!" "Besides it's Four against Four, a Fair Fight, Dude!"

(DeathRose looks at them and She and the thugs begin to laugh!)

DeathRose: "What Are You, Nuts?"

(thugs still laughing, as The Titans attack!)

Robin: "You Heard Them, Keith!"(Robin smiles quickly look at the others) "Thanks, Guys!"

Robin: "Titans Go!" (Robin jabs Cy catches Him by surprise, He gose down quick.)

(Pain charges at Star)

StarFire: "Feel My Strength!" (StarFire flips Him and then kicks Him hard! He falls Down.)

Pain: "What the---AHHAAA!"

(More Pain charges at Raven and Beast Boy, BB dodges.)

Beast Boy: "Too Slow and Too Dumb!" (BB grabs Cys keyboard and starts swing it as a bat.)

(MP lungs for Him and misses.)

Raven: "Azarath. Metron.Zinthos." (Raven spays Him with Mace; She pulls from under Her cloak.)

More Pain: "AAAAAAHHHAAYYAAA!" (MP starts run around stage screaming! BB hits Him with the Key boards knocking Him out!)

Beast Boy: "We Did it! Teen Titans Rule!"

Robin: "Alright, Death Rose, Its Over! (She pulls open Her sword cane. She points at Robin's throat. While cursing! )

DeathRose: "Stinking Worthless Punks!"

DeathRose: "I DONT THINK So!" Now, Keith get up and Beat the Crap of Him!" And if AnyBody else moves Robin bleeds!"

(Keith slowly gets up.)

Beast Boy: "Dude!"

StarFire: We are not moving. Do not Hurt Robin!"

Raven: "If You Hurt Him, Well trash You!"

Cy: "Nice punch, Pal. (Cy gets up rubbing His chin.) Just give Her the songs, Man!"

Robin: "No way! Are You so far Gone, You'll let Her stab Me?"

(DR has the blade up to Robin's neck, She stands behind Him.)

DeathRose: "He'll do anything I say! Now talk or Bleed!"

Cy: "Your Really wouldn't kill Him would You?"

Deathrose: "Grow Up! I'll do whatever I want! Now Shut up! And Hit Him or I'll kick Your Worthless But, too!"

Raven: "You choose Her over Your Best Friend? How Dumb are You?"

Beast Boy: "You can Really see The Love!"

DeathRose: "Shut the F up! Move it, Keith!"

Robin: "Don't Do it, Cy! We can get past this!"

StarFire: "Please Listen to Robin, Cyborg!"

Deathrose: "That's It!"

(DR starts to slice at Robin; Cyborg grabs Her hand and forces the sword out of Her hand. She tries to fight free, but can't! Robin grabs Her hand pulls it behind Her back!)

Cyborg: "You're Right! That's enough! I might steal for You, but No Way Your gonna Hurt My Best Friend!"

DeathRose: "AAHHHH! You Fing Fool! I'll crush You for this!"

Cyborg: "Yeah, Yeah!" (turning to Robin) "Dick, I'm Sorry... Really..."

Robin: "I knew You'd come through!"

Cyborg: "Are We Cool?"

Robin: "We will be! Let's call the cops and clean up this trash!"

Beast Boy: "We Did It! Just Like the Real Titans! "Yay Us!"

StarFire: "Friends, We are Victorious!"

Raven: "Not Bad..."

Cyborg: " Looks like The Teen Titans are together again!"

Robin: "This is only the Beginning! (Robin smiles) Titans! Lets Go!"

(Robin and Cyborg escort DeathRose off stage, Stage right followed by StarFire, Beast Boy and Raven. Stage goes dark Pain and More Pain get up and exit stage left.)

( Terra walks back on stage right.)

Terra: " The New Teen Titans are Born! Deathrose and Pain and More Pain got Busted and got five years! Cyborg made a deal, and He got Robin's songs back! And Cy spent a little time in rehab, Rest Assured, The Teen Titans Band will Be playing Gigs really soon! And Helping wherever They can" " You'll have to wait for the next Play to hear Them sing! Sorry! (Terra winks!) See Ya, next time! "Bye-Bye!"

(Terra walks off stage. Stage gose dark.)

The End


End file.
